Let It Snow
by BridgetoNowhere
Summary: Elsa will stop at nothing to protect the kingdom of Arendelle from the rebels who seek to destroy the newly established serenity and security of the land, even if that means using all the strength of her powers.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: So my prompt for this story was Jon Cozart (aka Paint) 's song After Ever After 2, except this won't be completely the same. I absolutely love Frozen and Elsa is probably my favorite animated character so I don't want to make her into the bad guy here. Please feel free to review or PM me with any feedback :) Thank you!**_

* * *

_**Elsa**_

Everything had been going surprisingly well, I never expected for the kingdom to accept me so quickly and easily. They believed my powers were a gift sent from above and Arendelle would never be attacked for land again. I was asked to build an ice fortress around the kingdom which the people grew to adore because of it's design, the detailed patterns in the walls and security and I grew to love it too. I sculpted pictures of the beautiful mountains and valleys and various scenes from around the kingdom into this fortress and just inside the huge, heavy gates of the fortress I built life size sculptures of my parents, whose priority was always keeping the kingdom safe.

This fortress allowed me to hire guards to supervise who entered and left the kingdom and to stop any unwanted visitors like that pest from Wesselton who tried to hijack a ship of exports travelling to Finland. In the summer, it also made people less afraid of the rumors of sea pirates who were trying to raid nearby kingdoms, but with my fortress, my guards and my powers everybody in Arendelle felt secure.

Now that Arendelle was free from danger, I embraced my new freedom. I tried to be the people's queen, I left the castle as much as I could so I could roam the kingdom and meet as many citizens across the Kingdom as I could, from the lowliest farmer in the countryside to the widowed women who had to work three jobs in order to feed their multiple children. I gave help to those who asked for it, whether it was financial or housing support. Everything seemed to be going so well. I had time to catch up on all the moments I had lost with Anna over the years and we grew closer. I offered her a large house in the countryside, I had been so sure she would want to get away from me after what i ahd done to her but she was adamant to live in the castle with me, so I gave her permission to allow Kristoff to reside here too. Our sisterly bond grew stronger than I ever thought it could. She spent a lot of time with Kristoff during the day but getting to see her at every meal and every evening when we would go skating on the castle ice rink, that was good enough for me. All our problems seemed to disappear. And since I had more time with the citizens, the welfare problems of Arendelle began to slip away too, the people were happy and so was I, for the first time in a long while, I felt free from all worries.

I was able to explore every single corner of my kingdom, I had never realized how beautiful Arendelle truly was, the trees, the flowers, the mountains, the streams, the meadows and the valleys called my name. I found my greatest second passion, after ice, and that was for nature. I would spend hours by myself just soaking up the perfect ambiance that nature provided me with as I would lay on the river bank or hidden by the tall flowers of a meadow. I found one meadow where I could allow myself time to be alone and time to think. I planted a tree there where I would sit and talk to my parents, ask for their guidance while embracing the peacefullness of whole kingdom was at peace and so was I. I was at one with nature.

Not once did I return to the site of my ice castle which I presumed had perished in the great thaw and I only ever used my ice powers for benefit of others. I took care of my kingdom, both the people and the land, I tried to be everything my parents were and more. Arendelle meant more to me than I could ever imagined, I swore I would pledge my life to keeping it this perfect, but looking around the serenity of the kingdom, I never thought we would encounter any problems.

But everything changed, less than three years after I had accepted my role as Queen Elsa of Arendelle. While I became preoccupied with nature, somehow a dangerous evil managed to sneak it's way past my strong fortress and into the town surrounding our castle. This evil ignited the spark that would change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

"Elsa!" Anna screams from the corridor. "Elsa look outside!"

I groan, I have just gotten ready to sleep after a tiring day of being in the meadow, but from the panicked tone in Anna's voice, I know it must be urgent. I throw my dressing gown on and run to my window which over looks the kingdom. A burning, glowing horror fills my eyes as I stare out into my unrecognisable village. Everything in the village is ablaze, right up to the markets that lie just outside the castle gates, the streets are filled with the sounds of cries and screams. Everything in the vicinity has turned to chaos.

"No!" I shout, "No! This can't be happening!"

Bare-footed, I catch the end of my dress and hastily run out of my bedroom and into the corridor where Anna and Kristoff are staring out one the large windows, both looking distressed. "Anna!" I shout. "What is happening?"

"There's a mob, they have flaming torches! They're just outside the gates Elsa! We have to close them!"

"We can't close the gates!" I argue. "We said we would never close them again."

"Elsa, they're going to storm the castle!"

"Elsa, Anna, look here!" Kristoff beckons us to the window.

I hurry over to their side so I can see outside the window. A mob of at least a hundred people have gathered down below, each person holding a torch of fire. Fire, my biggest enemy, it's like an act of defiance but I can't make out the penetrators because of the dark, heavy cloaks each person wears. One tall, hooded figure stands in front of the crowd, as though he is their leader. Kristoff carefully opens the window very narrowly, just enough so that we can hear the chants of anger below.

The leader clears his throat. "People of Arendelle!" The voice is a deep,like the speaker is taking the voice from the bottom of his throat. It is not a voice that I can immediately recognise. "Three years you have been suffering under Queen Elsa's rule! Three years of captivity and fear as she traps you behind that ice fortress of hers and threatens you with her powers."

"That's a lie!" I hiss.

"Ssh Elsa, they'll hear you!" Kristoff warns me.

"She shut down half of the wood and lumber industry, one of Arendelle's biggest exports! She makes all decisions according to what pleases her and not what pleases the people, all because she has unhuman powers! Well we say no more! " The voice continues. "We say no to ice and no more to Queen Elsa and the dictating monarcy established in Arendelle, because there is one thing that beats ice and that is fire! We will change Arendelle for the better, modernize and introduce new forms of industry to make it more prosperous, but we can't do that with Queen Elsa, the lover of nature in the way. We will burn everything until she surrenders, we will burn the whole village, we will burn the meadows and the glens and we won't give up until she surrenders her throne!"

The crowd roar in agreement. "And so, we're going to call for her to surrender this castle or else it and everybody inside will burn just like her ice fortress and those guards who stood by her side!"

"My fortress!" I shriek. I look out into the distance to find it's absence. It's like being stabbed in the heart, it took me two weeks to decorate but now they've gone and melted it, it's like having a home burnt to the ground. It was the one thing that kept everybody connected and free from fear. I had my most trusted guards there and now they've been murdered.

"No!" I scream. "What's happening?"

"It's a revolution," Kristoff whispers under his breath.

"No! I won't stand this!" I begin to run again, this time I head for the large staircase.

"Elsa!" Anna cries, calling me back, but there's nothing she can say to draw me back. At the bottom of the stairs, I am met by two of the palace guards who are alarmed by my presence.

"Your majesty!" One calls. "You're awake?"  
"Where are the other guards?" I demand.  
The two frown at each other before the taller of the two replies, clearing his throat. "Ma'am, there is a small disturbance at the front of the castle."

"I know," I snap, "I saw from upstairs! Why did nobody inform me that the village was on fire?"

"We're sorry Ma'am, we can get it under control," he replies. "We didn't want to worry you."

"Has everybody gone crazy? Have you seen the village? My kingdom is burning!" I hiss, I pick up my dress and run for the large door of the castle. "Open the door!" I shout at the young guard who pulls open one the door without delay, leading me into the castle courtyard,, where the public ice rink was built, but now it has melted beneath the feet of the mob who have come to find me, they are held out by the guards but we all know the guards can only hold them out for so long.

"There she is!" A cloaked body shouts. "It's the Queen!"

"Queen Elsa! Surrender your throne, or we will burn your kingdom and people until you do!"

"You don't scare me!" I cry. "Back down now or I will be forced to use my powers!"

"Go ahead," the leader sneers. "We won't give up."

"Oh yeah?" I ask, I place my two palms out in front of me and sent out rapid gushes of snow which forcefully blow the crowd back towards the gates.

"Is that all you've got?" Someone shouts.

"No!You melted my fortress and you killed my guards, you will pay for disturbing this peace. Murderers!" I shout, and with a swift movement of my hand, the group is surrounded by a trap of sharp,tall ice shards, but I realize the group has diminished, some of them must have escaped.

"Go set fire to the meadows!" A voice shouts from inside the trapped circle. Outside of the gates, I see at least two dozen cloaks taking off into the darkness.

"No!" I scream. "Guards, take these prisoners to the prison!"

"Your majesty!" A guard shouts. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to save my kingdom!" I shout.

"Wait Elsa!" Anna cries. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to stop them Anna, they're going to destroy our lands! Just stay here! Guard the castle."

"Elsa, please! You can't let fear take hold of you again! Your powers will become dangerous, you haven't used them in such a long time!"

"Anna, I know what I'm doing," I snap, placing my right hand out in front of me and begin to sculpt an invisible monster.

"Elsa!" She cries in fear as the outstanding, beautiful but fierce creature I had pictured in my head stands before me, a large dragon made of ice and wings with a span wider than the castle and his body which takes up the whole ice rink. I have practised building living creatures before but never this big or magnificent. It roars loudly, releasing the anger I have built up inside me and shattering windows behind me. The guards scurry to the side of the courtyard to escape the beast. He is deadly fierce with piercing eyes and sharp gleaming ice teeth, with two large horns on his head and twelve sharp spikes on his back. He is terrifying but perfect.  
I place my hand out to stroke him, so that he understands what he must do. I grab hold of his freezing, solid back and climb up.  
"Elsa don't do this! Send the guards instead!" Anna shouts from below.

"There's no time for that!" I shout back. "Dragon, take to the skies, we need to stop these traitors!"

I grab onto one of he spikes on his back as his solid, ice wings begin to beat loudly.  
"Elsa!" Anna cries again but it is too late, I have already taken into the night sky and my dragon flies out of the castle grounds and over my burning village where cries of citizens send out for my help.

"Help! My house!"  
"My baby!"  
"Queen Elsa, help us!"

"Let the fires stop!" I whisper, sending a shower of ice and snow down upon the blaze, drowning out many of the fires. I want to stop and help but smoke has already begun to rise in the countryside. My beautiful nature is beginning to burn.

"No!" I shout, "Dragon follow the smoke!"

The dragon turns on it's side, forcing me to hold on tighter, as it directs itself towards the vast countryside of Arendelle. Smoke has begun to emerge from a number of fields around the area. I fire blasts of ice out of my hands like a canon blasts canonballs. I can't imagine how many crops, farms and plants are being destroyed in this process. In the distance, there is a truly horrific site, the meadow where I spent most of my afternoons each day is completely alight, fire is spreading through it, destroying my beautiful trees and wildflowers. my kingdom is being turned to dust before my very eyes, I can't let these rebels destroy the beauty and serenity of Arendelle.

As if he knows my intentions, the dragon swoops down closer to the ground so we are flying just over the wide meadow. The flames are higher than I thought and they're still rising. "No!" I cry tas I begin to extinguish the fire with ice from my hands but the meadow is so wide that I need help.

"Dragon, help me!" I command, the dragon lowers its head dutifully before breathing out an icy storm with all it's might. The flames begin to die a little but they're still fighting , I have to keep my powers working until they are fully extinguished. The flames begin to diminish to sparks but I need to keep sending mists of ice to cool the fiery ground, that's when I hear a voice jeering from the other side of the meadow. It's too dark to make out anything but the swift movements of a cloak.

"So Elsa," I instantly recognize the voice of the rebel's leader, but this time I'm so sure I know the face behind the voice. "You 're not going to give up easily? Well neither will we. I'm stopping at nothing until this kingdom is mine, you may think you're powers are enough but ice is not enough on it's own and now that your best soldiers are dead, you're already pretty much defenceless apart from your powers. I will continue to burn your kingdom, no matter how many people are killed or buildings and lands are destroyed in the process and the only way you can save your kingdom is to hand it over."

Before I can reply, flames soar up across the meadow and he is gone. I am left alone with my dragon while the small flames are our only source of light. I look around at what's left of my beautiful meadow, everything has turned to dust. Not one single flower or patch of green remains, everything has been turned to brown ash and the tree I built dedicated to my parents, burned to the ground.

Something begins to run through my blood vessels, hatred, anger, loathing and a need for vengeance and new streams of smoke begin to emerge from yonder fields. I stamp my foot furiously down on the scorched ground, creating a ground of thick, solid ice. "No!" I scream to myself. "They will not destroy Arendelle, I will protect it as long as I live!"

The anger inside spreads to my finger tips in both hands and I feel stronger and confident with my powers than I ever have before. If I can create a castle or a dragon with my powers, surely I can create my own army.

I place my hands out in front of me, so they make a v-shape and the magic just begins to happen. A dozen figures made of ice and snow, each eight feet tall and each one of them equally as strong with broad arms and chests, appear before me in the sand. Even I must admit, that their pointy faces and sharp eyes are intimidating. They're one thousand times stronger and better than Olaf is. No human could stand a chance against them. I can't help but feel proud. "Listen up all of you!" I call. "I have assembled you to be the new army of Arendelle, you will take commands from me and me only, you will extinguish all flames and captures those who have created this chaos or anybody assisting those! We take no mercy on anybody, look what has become of my kingdom, now it is time to get even! Understand?"

"Yes your Majesty!" The ice men chant in unison.

"Then go!" I order angrily.

"Yes your Majesty!" They repeat before they begin to march, their heavy footsteps cause the ground to vibrate.

"Dragon," I call to the beast as I climb on to it's back. "We need to take the sky again. We're going to make sure every fire is put out."

My dragon soars into the sky, below I can see my ice army storming through the burning fields, putting fires out with the powers I have granted them, but I decide that's not enough, I need my people to know that I'm here to stay. With a click of my fingers, I send a heavy snow falling all across the kingdom, from the mountain tops right down to the burning villages.

"Rebel, how dare they!" I hiss. "How could they do this to their own home? Well we'll show them that fire won't beat ice!"


End file.
